Girl xD
by insane-dumbass
Summary: une autre fic de xotakux2002, sasodei, comme toujours, et on montre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas emmerder Konan! xD à lire pour bien rire! Oneshot


Deidara s'assit à la table de la cuisine, se servant un bol de céréales, proche dItachi et Kisame. Un sourire béant était encré sur son visage. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un con, blondie?" Dei leva les yeux et vit Hidan marcher vers lui avec Kakuzu. Même l'insulte ne lui gâcha pas sa bonne humeur. "Tu verras bientôt, un."

Kakuzu haussa un sourcil et Hidan les fronça."Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cet-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tout le monde sursauta sauf Deidara, au son de Konan, criant. "Ça, un." Un moment plus tard, une Konan frustrée couru dans la cuisine, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et une autre autour de ses cheveux. "Où est-il?!" criait-elle.

"Juste ici, un." annonça calmement Deidara, toujours en souriant.

"Tu trouves ça drôle?! Je jure que je vais-"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cette fois, Konan?" Demanda calmement Itachi.

"QU'est-ce qu'il a fait?! Il a fait ÇA!!" Konan enleva la serviette qui était sur ses cheveux pour leur montrer sa nouvelle couleur: ROSE! "Ce morveux a mit du colorant dans mon shampoing! ENCORE!"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, un!" Deidara se leva, maintenant fâché.

"JE t'appellerai le morveus si je le veux! Tu me vole mes origamis, tu fais exploser ma chambre, tu mets du colorant dans mon shampoing-"

"Comme c'est mignon, une bataille de chat." marmonna Hidan.

"RESTE EN DEHORS DE ÇA!" crièrent simultanément Konan et Deidara. Ils retournèrent leur attention l'un sur l'autre. "Tu vas payer pour ça, Deidara."

Le blond souria, arrogant. "Ah ouais? et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, un?"

"Sérieusement, Konan, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à la petite fillette?"Demanda Kakuzu.

Deidara tourna au rouge. "Je suis pas une fille, un!" En plus- Konan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, un?"

Konan avait dessiné un étrange symbole autour de Deidara. Elle fit rapidement des signes, et avant même que le sculpteur ne puisse réagir-"Jutsu interdi 22!" Le symbole gonfla et explosa, laissant un nuage de poussière et fit crier Deidara."

Quand la poussière partit, tout le monde regardait Deidara. Il avait l'air normal, peut-être un peu plus mince. Sauf qu'il tremblait. Il commença à inspecter son corps, certain que quelque chose s'était passé. "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, un?" l'engueula-t-il, avec une voix nettement plus aigüe.

C'Est alors qu'ils remarquèrent tous que Deidara avec des seins.

Konan sourit simplement. "J'ai utilisé le Jutsu interdit #22, le jutsu changeur de sexe. Pour les prochains 24 heures, t'es une fille."

Pendant un moment, tout était silencieux. Alors, Hidan partit à rire, se roulant par terre. Deidara devint plus rouge encore. "C'est pas drôle, un!" siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Des larmes de rire coulaient maintenant sur le visage d'Hidan. "Oh oui... ça l'est!" haleta-til entre deux rires.

Kisame riait silencieusement. "C'est hilarant."

Même Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Au moins tes cheveux fit, maintenant."

Deidara trembla de plus belles. Soudainement, il partit à la course, hors de la pièce. "DAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAA!!!" Tout le monde figea. "Je me demande ce que Sasori va faire." mamonna Kakuzu, pensif.

Tout le monde en rit à gorge déployée.

Pendant ce temps, Sasori était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Deidara, essayant de finir un de ses pantins. Il était sur le point de le finir qu'il entendit un cris. Super, Deidara l'appelait. Un moment plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer. Ouais, c'était définitivement son partenaire. Soupirant, il se retourna. "Regarde, morveux ce-" Il s'arrêta. Une femme blonde venait d'entrer à l'instant.

L'intruse commença à parler."Danna, Je-"

"Qui êtes-vous?" Sasori se leva et se prépara à combattre.

"Qu'est-ce que- Sasori Danna, c'est moi, un!"

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais Deidara est un homme en passant."

"Deidara rit doucement. Super. Bien entendu, il s'y attendait. "Danna, je suis sérieux!" Deidara leva ses deux mains et lui montra ses bouches. "Tu vois?"

Le regard que sasori lui donna montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

Deidara s'énerva. "Ok, tu veux plus de preuve, un? Tu m'appelle Dei-chan quand nous sommes seuls, tu aime me voir manger des dangos, et ce que tu préfère lorsque nous faisons l'amour est quand j'utilise mes mains-bouches pour-"

les yeux de Deidara s'emplirent d'eau. "J'ai mis du colorant dans le shampoing de Konan, elle m'a engueulé puis Hidan m'a traité de fille ensuite Konan a utilisé un Jutsu étrange pour me transformer en fille, et ,et- " Le sculpteur tomba en larmes. "Danna, je ne veux pas être une fille, un!" Deidara sauta sur Sasori, les envoyant tous deux par terre. "Ow, un!" Le blond s'assit, frottant sa nouvelle poitrine. "Ses trucs sont lourds, un!"

Sasori rougit légèrement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le chandail de Deidara, le piçant doucement. Deidara laissa échapper un petit cris. Sasori ignora le son et glissa sa main dans son pantalon. "Ouais, elle t'a vraiment transformée en fille. Combien de temps ça va durer?"

"Deidara fronça les sourcils. "Une journée complète."

Sasori sourit. "C'est bien." Deidara le fixa, outrée.**XD mtn c au féminiiiin!!!!** "Quoi, ce aurait pu être permanent, tu sais." Le regard de Deidara s'adoucit. "Je présume, un." Lentement, le blond se releva. "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendent tout ce temps, un?!* Je suis prid dans ce fichu corps et-" Deidara s'arrête net et se regarda dans la glace. Vraiment doucement, il se tourna d'un bord et de l'autre.

"Danna, ces pantalons me font de grosses fesses, un."

Sasori le dévisagea."Qu'est0ce que- Quest-ce que tu viens de dire?!"

"J'ai dit: ces pantalons me font des grosses fesses, un." Deidara bouda. " Merde, je peux pas le croire, un! Je dois-"

"Deidara!!" Sasori couru vers lui et commença à le brasser. "Rassemble tes esprits!! Le fait que tu ressembles à une fille, et que tu est coincé dans un corps de fille, ne fait pas de toi une femme!!"

Deidara regard Sasori, perdu dans sa tête. "Merci Danna, j'en avais besoin, un." Sasori archa vers la porte. Sasori danna, où est-ce que tu vas, un?"

"Je vais trouver Konan. Et tu viens avec moi!!" Il secoua la tête. "Nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle retire son Jutsu."

Deidara le suivit, acquiesant.

"Je ne peux pas l'enlever."

Les artistes fixèrent Konan, qui était assise dans le salon, lisant un livre et souriant devant son travail. "Pourquoi?"

"Comme j'ai déjà dit à blondie, ce jutsu dure 24h. Le temps est la seule chose qui puisse le briser. Donc pourquoi n'allez-vous pas relaxer et avoir du plaisir?"

Deidara soupira et sortit du salon, probablement pour se rendre à leur chambre pour criser. Sasori resta, haussant un sourcil à Konan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas«avoir du plaisir»?"

Elle lui lança un sourire démoniaque. "Franchement, Sasori. Vous deux fourrez tout le temps. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ce serai si Deidara était une fille?"

Sasori rougit violemment et partit. Konan rit toute seule et retourna à son occupation.

Il était tard dans la nuit, et Sasori ne pouvait toujours pas dormir, n'arrivant pas à débarasser son esprit des mots de Konan. Est-ce qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé si... bien sûr qu'il se l'était demand.!! C'était seulement par curiosité, après tout. Et maintenant il avait la chance de savoir ce que ce serait. Mais seulement cette nuit, parce que le Jutsu s'évaporerait le lendemain.

En tous cas, il doutait que le blond ne veuille le savoir, lui.

Soupirant, il ragardait son partenaire, qui était couché en coquille dans leur lit. Grr, merde, c'était drôlement plus facile de convaincre Deidara quand il était un gars! Et pourquoi, donc?! Sasori prit un air lourd, essayant de savoir quoi faire.

"Danna?" Deidara s'assit, inquiètE du regard de Sasori. "Tout va bien, un?" À ce moment là, le blond se pencha d'un côté, lui lança un regars emsorsoleur.

Sasori le vit et perdit la tête. "AAAH!D'la merde, je le fais!" pensa-t-il. Il se leva et s'avança vers lui.

Deidara le fixait, confu par ce mouvement soudain. "Sasori danna, qu'est-ce que tu-" le blond fut coupé par un soudain baiser. Les yeux de Deidara se fermèrent, ses mains bougeant aux cheveux de Sasori. Ce dernier les poussèrent tous deux sur le lit et caressa le blond. Les yeux de Deidara s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, ses joue rougissant à vue d'oeil. "Sasori danna, qu'est-ce que tu fais, un?"

"Je prend avantage de la situation, Dei-chan." Ses mains enlevèrent le chandail du blond, exposant se seins nouvellement acquis. Ses doigts tracèrent doucement des cercles sur sa poitrine, faisant gémir doucement Deidara. "Est-ce que c'est correct?" Le blond acquiesa légèrement et le maitre des pantins sourit, satisfait. "Bien." Sa bouche regagna celle de Deidara, sa langue demandant l'entrée.

Le blond était trop content et permit presque instantanément la dominance de Sasori. De doux gémissements sortirent de sa bouche lorsque Sasori bougeait sa langue. Deidara commença à lui enlever son chandail, brisant leur baiser le temps de le lui passer par-dessua la tête.

Sasori bougea au cou de Dei. Ce dernier gémit encore, glissant une de ses mains sous la ceinture du rouquin. Sasori sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main-bouche de Deidara sortir et lécher son membre déjà chaud. "Aller, Danna, Prend moi, un." Apparemment, le jutsu n'avait pas affecté son impatience.

Sasori enleva tout autre vêtement de sur Deidara, laissant le blond complètemenr exposé sous le roux. Sasori se dénuda son tour et attrapa les jambes de Deidara, les écartant. "Tu es prêt, Dei-Chan?" Deidara acquiesa. "Ok. Ça va sûrement être douloureux." Sur ce, le blond cria lorsqu'il entra lui, entrée qui n'avait jamais été sur le blond.

Sasori pausa, attendant que Deidara s'ajuste. Son partenaire commença à remuer sous lui, ce qu'il prit comme signe comme quoi il pouvait bouger. Il sortit et le pénétra rapidement, faisant crier Deidara de plus belles et lui faisant arquer les dos. Dei était de plus en plus proche de son point G, ses muscles se contractant finalement, son corps perdant tout contrôle. Sasori cria son nom, éjaculant profondément en Dei

Un moment plus tard, il se retira et se coucha à côté du lond exténué, le tirant vers lui. "C'était pas trop mal." murmura-t-il.

Deidara soupira et se colla à lui."Ouais, un."

"Je t'aime Deidara."

"Je t'aime aussi, Danna."

Le lendemain matin, Sasori se réveilla à cause d'un crit augüe à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrit pour voir Deidara, s'asseoir et trembler.

Le blond était encore une fille.

"Danna, Konan a mentit! Grr Je m'en vais la tuer, un!" Deidara sortit du lit et couru à la porte, seulement pour se faire garder dans la chambre par les ficelles de chakra de Sasori. "T'es con! Mets des vêtement au moins!" Deidara rougit violemment et s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit finalement de la chambre.

"KONAN!" Le ninja aux cheveux bleux sourit, satisfaite, et leva les yeux pour voir unE certaine blonde la dévisager, en colère."Tu m'as mentit sur la durée du temps de ce truc, un!"

"Hmm?" Elle eu l'air surprise, tout d'un coup. "Ça aurait du partir... sauf si..............."

"Sauf si quoi?!"

Elle lui lança un sourire sadique. "Vous avez baisé la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas?"

Le sculpteur rougit en trois teintes de rouge. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça, un?!"

"Et bien... le Jutsu fonctionne 24 heures.... sauf si tu tombes enceinte."

La mâchoire de Deidara tomba. "Je suis...J'ai... qu'est-ce que.... DAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" le pauvre blond crouru hors de la pièce.

"Est-ce que c'Est vrai?" Konan se retourna et vit Itachi et Kisame marcher vers elle.

Elle renifla. "Bon dieu non! Le jutsu fonctionne durant 48 heures. Je veux juste les faire paniquer un peu." Elle entendit un cris à l'étage. Ce devait être Sasori. "Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, blondie."

Itachi en frissonna. "Rappelle moi de ne jamais te faire chier." marmona Kisame.

Konan se redressa sur sa chaise et sourit. "Craignez la furrie d'une femme en colère."


End file.
